User blog:Skylord Elberich/Idea Overflow Vault: HD Remix™
I can't really be bothered with the old I.O.V. so here's a new one, with some old but renovated ideas, and some new...ish! Collectorverse My main (and currently only) verse. Is linked with the other of my WIP verse(s) in some way. A slightly more optimistic take on the mythos, with heavy fantasy elements, such as magic, fantastical races, ancient lore and grand adventure! *The Slough - Previously known as the the Lamb, the Slough is an eldritch obscenity, bent of driving all of creation to ruin. *''The Indomitable Spirit of Gracie -'' A series of stories showing the aftermath of the Slough's rampage, and the effects it has on a recently orphaned girl named Gracie, who is helped by a ragtag gang of Fears to get to her father, fighting off brigands, cultists, voracious beasts and even malevolent Fears on the way. **Gracie E. Greymalkin - A ten-year-old girl whose luck has taken a turn for the worst, and has a monster living within her... **Dr Otto Calloway - A Nightlander who is willing to help Gracie any way he can. **The Templar Cardinal - The leader of a Cult who worship the Lamb, the same cult who killed Gracie's mother. **King Keter - A borderline-insane Fear with an obsession with chess, who believes that Gracie is the 'Black Knight' who was prophesized to kill him. *''Return to Brenovia ''- The last member of a long-lost race returns from beyond the stars - with some new friends... **Fenarick the Mandrake - The last of the Dragon-folk of Brenovia, awakened after 1000 years in stasis, now seeks to return to his home planet of Lucem. **LT-22706-JVK, A.K.A "Lottie" - An extraterrestrial mechanical life form who has recently earned her free will, and now wishes to go to Lucem to learn more about it **Kirux - A lanky, four-armed grey alien on the run from an oppressive intergalactic regime he once lead a failed rebellion against. *''Tales of Elder Ridge Academy'' - A continuation of Gracie's life after the events of Indomitable Spirit, where Gracie tries to adapt to normal school life, with the help of some of her classmates, and the new, tall, pale, and outright sinister, but well-meaning, teacher. *A story about Jill's friendship with Vincent van Gogh, who taught her how to paint. *More backstory on Lucem Ironverse Considerably more bleak than the Collectorverse, with Fears acting more... tradtionally, to say the least. Stories will be based on Motorhead songs. *''Terminal Show'' - A normal gent is dragged to a hellish dimension ruled by three malevolent beings, his only occasional companion a mad scholar from the Collectorverse. **Moe Smith - A relatively mundane bloke from Bradford, with a shit job, shit love life, and shit luck... that just got worse. After a night of trying to pick up birds at the pub, he wakes up in a place of torment and despair, divided into three kingdoms. **Cawder Pewterbeak - A Stygian scholar who originally came to the plane of torment to observe and record the 'Terminal Show', a rare and horrific event that drove him insane. He now serves the rulers of the three kingdoms, and ocassionally visits Moe to taunt him. Category:Blog posts